Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 178
"The Last Hope! Yuki Judai" is the one hundred and seventy-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired Japan on March 12, 2008. Summary "Neos Wiseman" appeared to have turned the Duel between Jaden Yuki and Nightshroud in Jaden's favor. However, Nightshroud revives his "Darkness Eye", thus letting him to confirm his Set Spell and Trap Cards once more. He uses "Zero" and "Infinity" to activate "Darkness 1" but Jaden reveals that "Neos Wiseman" is immune to destruction by card effects. Nightshroud states that the will of a single human cannot change the logic of the world and that Jaden has no chance of defeating him. He Summons the "Darkness Seed" in his Graveyard which has the ability to return his Life Points to 4000 during at the end of each turn and cannot be destroyed by battle. Nightshroud states that his "true identity" is "humanity's future". He states that the abnormal weather, endless wars and terrorism make it inevitable that the world will become nothing but a desolate wasteland. Nightshroud Tributes "Darkness Seed" to Summon "Darkness Bramble", which has the effects of both "Darkness Seed" and "Darkness Eye". Able to confirm his Set cards again, he activates "Zero", "Infinity" and "Darkness 3" to inflict 3000 damage to Jaden. As Jaden begins his turn, Nightshroud activates the combo again, which would deal 2000 damage and defeat Jaden, but Jaden but chains "Quick Summon" to Special Summon "Chrysalis Pantail", Tributing it with "Cocoon Veil" to negate the damage and Summon "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther". Jaden attacks with "Neos Wiseman" but Nightshroud discards "Darkness Raincrow" and Tributes "Darkness Bramble" to Special Summon the 4000 ATK "Darkness Neosphere" which also retains the effects of "Darkness Bramble" and lets him rearrange his Set cards in any order he chooses. Jaden counters by copying "Darkness Neosphere" with "Dark Panther", rearranging Nightshroud's Traps again and re-setting "Darkness". Should Nightshroud choose to activate "Darkness" again, its effect will destroy all of his Spells and Traps. Though Nightshroud can no longer use his "Zero" and "Infinity" combo, he still has the high ATK of his "Darkness Neosphere". Nightshroud then destroys "Neos Wiseman" with "Darkness Neosphere". Yubel urges Jaden to to use the effect of "Neos Wiseman" to remove her card from play to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos". Nightshroud reiterates that it is hopeless and that Jaden should surrender - he is alone and no one else can fight. Jaden tells him that he's wrong, stating that he's not the strong one. His soul was once drowned in darkness and he hurt many of his friends - but that taught him something - to believe in the power of friendship and the strength of one's cards. Jaden calls out to his friends trapped in the World of Darkness, telling them to fight back by believing in the power of one card and to remember the people they have fought using it. Jaden himself remembers the opponents he fought with "Neos" at his side. His voice reaches them and the scenes where each of them is engulfed by the waves of darkness is replayed but this time they hold up a single card - "Ojama Yellow" for Chazz, "Power Bond" for Syrus" and "Doble Passe" for Alexis. They each accept their futures and know they can struggle their way back up again. This allows them to escape from the World of Darkness and all of the people trapped do the same. Duel Academy's students are back and they all appear behind him while watching the remainder of the Duel. Jaden draws "Polymerization" and thanks his Deck for all the bonds it brought him. He activates his face-down "Hope for the Future", which lets him discard "Polymerization" to send from his Deck to the Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters for a "Neos" Fusion Monster. He sends "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird", "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin", "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Then, he performs an "Ultimate Contact Fusion", returning the six "Neo-Spacians" and "Neos" on his field and in his Graveyard to his Deck to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Divine Neos". He uses its effect, removing the "Neo-Spacians" in his Deck from play to gain ATK and having it inherit the power of "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" to increase its attack further. He attacks and wipes out Nightshroud's Life Points. His hood is blown over in the strike and his true face is revealed - that of a skeletal goat-like creature. He states that even with his defeat he will return as long as darkness exists in the souls of humans. Jaden counters by saying that as long as Duelists believe in their futures, he'll never come back. Nightshroud is enveloped in light and is destroyed along with the World of Darkness. Due to this, the shadows fade away and the sun becomes visible in the sky. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Nightshroud Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 7: Nightshroud Nightshroud draws "Darkness Necroslime" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Darkness Necroslime" to send it from the field to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Darkness Eye" (0/1000) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Nightshroud then activates the effect of "Darkness Eye" to look at his set cards, ignoring the effects of "Darkness". He then activates his face-down "Zero", which lets him activate his face-down "Infinity", which lets him activate the face-down cards in between the two: "Darkness 1" and "Darkness 2". Only the effect of "Darkness 1" activates, so Nightshroud destroys "Neos Wiseman", but it is not destroyed as "Neos Wiseman" can't be destroyed by card effects. On Nightshroud's End Phase, Nightshroud's Traps are reset and randomly rearranged due to the effect of "Darkness". Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws. "Neos Wiseman" then attacks and destroys "Darkness Eye". The second effect of "Neos Wiseman" activates (Jaden 3000 → 4000). Turn 9: Nightshroud Nightshroud draws. On Nightshroud's Standby Phase, he Special Summons "Darkness Seed" from his Graveyard (1000/1000) in Attack Position due to its first effect. Since "Darkness Seed" was Special Summoned this way, it is granted immunity to destruction by battle as well as the ability to make Nightshroud's Life Points 4000 during each End Phase if they are below 4000 at that point. On Nightshroud's End Phase, the second granted effect of "Darkness Seed" activates (Nightshroud 1300 → 4000). Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws. "Neos Wiseman" attacks "Darkness Seed". Damage is calculated (Nightshroud 4000 → 2000), but "Darkness Seed" isn't destroyed due to its first granted effect. The second effect of "Neos Wiseman" activates (Nightshroud 2000 → 1000, Jaden 4000 → 5000). Jaden Sets a card. On Jaden's End Phase, the second granted effect of "Darkness Seed" activates (Nightshroud 1000 → 4000). Turn 11: Nightshroud Nightshroud draws "Darkness Bramble". He then Tributes "Darkness Seed" in order to Tribute Summon "Darkness Bramble" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Nightshroud then activates the first effect of "Darkness Bramble" to look at his set cards, ignoring the effects of "Darkness". He then activates his face-down "Zero", which lets him activate his face-down "Infinity", which lets him activate the cards in between the two: "Darkness 3", "Darkness 1", and "Darkness 2". Only the effect of "Darkness 3" activates, so Jaden takes 3000 damage (The effect of "Darkness 3" inflicts 1000 damage and then its secondary effect inflicts 1000 more damage for each "Darkness" Continuous Trap Card activated after it) (Jaden 5000 → 2000). On Nightshroud's End Phase, Nightshroud's Traps are reset and randomly rearranged due to the effect of "Darkness". Turn 12: Jaden Jaden draws. Nightshroud then activates the first effect of "Darkness Bramble" to check his Spell and Trap Cards. Nightshroud then activates his face-down "Zero", which lets him activate his face-down "Infinity", which lets him activate the face-down cards in between the two: "Darkness 3" and "Darkness 1". Only the effect of "Darkness 3" activates, but Jaden activates "Quick Summon" to Normal Summon "Chrysalis Pantail" (800/300) from his hand in Defense Position. Jaden then activates his face-down "Cocoon Veil" to Tribute "Chrysalis Pantail" and make all Effect Damage he takes this turn 0. After that, "Cocoon Veil" Special Summons "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" (1000/500) in Defense Position. "Neos Wiseman" attacks "Darkness Bramble", but Nightshroud activates the effect of "Darkness Raincrow" to send it and "Darkness Bramble" from his hand and field to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Darkness Neosphere" (4000/4000) in Attack Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Darkness Neosphere" does not specifically require that it be "Darkness Bramble" Tributed from the field and "Darkness Raincrow" discarded from the hand in order to Summon it, instead requiring any Fiend-Type monsters from your hand and field. A replay occurs and Jaden chooses not to attack. Nightshroud explains that "Darkness Neosphere" can allow him to look at his set cards, ignoring the effects of "Darkness" and it can let him set and rearrange his Trap Cards by his choice. Nightshroud then activates the second effect of "Darkness Neosphere" to set and rearrange his Trap Cards. He intends to use his "Zero" and "Infinity" combo on his next turn to win the Duel. Jaden then activates the effect of "Dark Panther" to grant it the name, ATK, DEF, and effects of "Darkness Neosphere" ("Dark Panther": 1000 → 4000/1000 → 4000). Jaden then activates the second granted effect of "Dark Panther" to rearrange Nightshroud's Trap Cards. He then activates the third granted effect of "Dark Panther" to flip "Darkness" face-down. Now if Nightshroud activates "Darkness", its first effect will destroy all of his Spells and Traps. Jaden sets a card. Turn 13: Nightshroud Nightshroud draws. "Darkness Neosphere" attacks and destroys "Neos Wiseman" (Jaden 2000 → 1000).The effect of "Neos Wiseman" should have activated here, inflicting the ATK of "Darkness Neosphere" to Nightshroud as damage, resulting in Jaden's victory. For unexplained reasons it does not. Jaden then activates the final effect of "Neos Wiseman" to remove from play "Yubel" from his Graveyard and Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Neos Wiseman" does not have this effect. Turn 14: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization". He then activates his face-down "Hope for the Future" to discard "Polymerization" and send "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin", "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird", "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Jaden then initiates the Ultimate Contact Fusion to return "Neos" and the six "Neo-Spacians" from his field and Graveyard to his Deck in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Divine Neos" (3000/2500) in Attack Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Elemental Hero Divine Neos" has 2500 ATK and can be Fusion Summoned with a combination of five "Neos", "Neo-Spacian", and "HERO" monsters, although at least one of the five monsters must be from each group. Jaden then activates the first effect of "Divine Neos" to remove from play the six "Neo-Spacians" from his Deck and increase the ATK of "Divine Neos" by 500 ATK for each removed monster ("Divine Neos": 3000 → 6000/2500). Jaden then activates the second effect of "Divine Neos" to grant it the effects of "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", allowing "Divine Neos" to gain 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap Card Nightshroud controls. Nightshroud currently controls six ("Divine Neos": 6000 → 8400/2500). In the TCG/''OCG'', "Elemental Hero Divine Neos" may only remove one monster per turn, from the Graveyard, and it can be any monster which can be used as its Fusion Material. "Divine Neos" attacks and destroys "Darkness Neosphere" (Nightshroud 4000 → 0). Errors * Nightshroud's Life Points are first shown in this episode to be 1300 when they were actually at 1800 in the previous episode. * The second effect of "Neos Wiseman" shouldn't have activated since "Darkness Seed" wasn't destroyed in battle. * When "Darkness Neosphere" destroyed "Neos Wiseman", the effect of "Neos Wiseman" should have activated, inflicting damage to Nightshroud equal to the ATK of "Darkness Neosphere", and restored Jaden's Life Points equal to the DEF of "Darkness Neosphere" points. So Nightshroud should have taken 4000 points of damage, losing the Duel, and Jaden should have recovered 4000 Life Points while winning the Duel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes